Please Don't
by MusicIsMyLife2K13
Summary: Santana's dad started abusing her about a month ago after her mom left him. She tells Quinn and Quinn helps her get through it.
1. Chapter 1

**Please Don't**

**Chapter 1**

**Santana's P.O.V**

"You little whore , your the reason your mother left me." My dad said as he pushed me against the wall.

"I didn't do anything Dad" I mumbled , afraid he was going to hurt me .

"Yes you did. If you weren't such a slutty little whore she wouldn't have left me." He yelled. He punched me in the stomach and I fell to the ground. He laughed as I held my stomach whimpering in pain. He then kicked me in my ribs , again and again and again.

"Dad please stop" I begged. He just laughed and kicked me one more time and left the house.

This happen regularly now , it all started when my mom left him for no reason a month ago. He was heartbroken when she left and he was hardly living. So he turned to alchohol and drugs. He used to just yell at me but then he started drinking more and more and now he beats me everyday. I wish he would stop but if I tell anyone they wouldn't believe me because I'm just a spoilt daddy's little girl that's probably just looking for attention. I lay on the ground for a while and then realize I should go upstairs before he comes back. I get up and limp to my room. When I get into my room I lock my door and go into my bathroom. I take off my top and look in the mirror. There are three really big bruises on my stomach and chest , I walk back into my room and put on my pajamas and go to bed. I lie in the darkness for what feels like forever unable to fall asleep so I pick up my phone to see what time it is. It's two o'clock in the morning great another four hours sitting here doing nothing before I have to get ready for school. After about twenty minutes of lying there I finally fall asleep.

_**Ring , ring , ring **_I wake up to my alarm clock going off at six am. I get up go for a shower and get dressed. I can't wear my 'Cheerios' uniform because of my bruises so I put on jeans and a long sleeved top. When I'm done getting ready I go down stairs , get a bowl of cereal , sit down and watch tv until it's time to go to school. When I get to school I still have half an hour before school so I make my way to the choir room.

"Hey LezPez what ya doing in school so early" A hockey player says to Santana as she makes her way to the choir room

"None of your business puckhead" the hockey players face turned red in anger as he slams Santana into the lockers

"What did you just call me. Dyke." he says as he punches Santana in her stomach.I scream in pain , not because the punch was that hard but because of the bruises on my stomach an chest. The hockey player laughs at me and just walks off leaving me here , tears streaming down my face. I slide down the wall and bury my face in my hands and cry.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I walk into school half an hour before it starts and head off in the direction of the choir room to do some practising. When I turn the next corner I see Santana talking to a hockey player. She wasn't wearing her 'Cheerios' uniform and that surprised me. The hockey player shouted something at her and pushed her into the lockers and then he punched her and walked off. She slid down the wall , so I walked over to her when I wasn't that far away I see that she's CRYING thats odd Santana Lopez does not cry in public.

"Santana are you okay" I say to her and she looks up at me tears streaming down her face.

"Do I look okay" she mumbles so quietly I just about hear her.

"Get up" I say offering her my hand. She takes it and I help her up. I take her to the choir room and when we get there I walk in and sit down. She comes over and sits beside me.

"What did he say to you and why are you crying" I say because I know that she's not crying because of what he said and did to her there's something more to it.

"He called me a Dyke and I'm crying because he punched me".

"Santana I know thats not why your crying so tell me why you are" I say because I seriously want to know whats wrong with her. She opens her mouth to speak and nothing comes out. "Santana tell me. You can trust me". She doesn't say anyting and she flinches when I try to put my hand on her shoulder. She pulls her knees up to her chest and sobs into them. I touch her shoulder and she whimpers.

"Please don't hurt me I didn't do anything wrong". My eyes widen when she says that. Why would she think I would hurt her. I'm her best friend.

"I'm not going to hurt you San. It's me Quinn" She opens her eyes and looks at me , tears streaming down her face. She wraps her arms around me and sobs into my shoulder.

_**I seriously need some answers.**_

**So what did you think of the first chapter this is a Quinntana story and there might be some Brittana and PezBerry in there to. I'm gonna update this tommorow. Let me now if you want this to be a two shot or multi chapter story !**

**Sorcha xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Don't**

**Chapter 2**

**Quinn's P.O.V**

What the hell is wrong with Santana ? She's sitting on my lap sobbing in arms. This is Santana we're talking about she doesn't cry unless somethings seriously wrong or she's drunk and she's definitely sober so what the fuck is wrong. I would ask her but bell for first period is going to ring soon so I guess I'll just have to wait until after school.

"Santana , sweetie we have 5 minutes until glee do you want to go to the bathroom to fix your make up" She stopped crying and got up and walked out of the room to go to the bathroom. A few minutes later she walked back in and sat down beside me and didn't say a word. The bell rang and right on cue Rachel , Finn , Puck , Mercedes , Artie , Brittany , Sugar , Rory , Mike , Tina , Kurt , Blaine , Sam and finally Mr. Schue all walked in.

**Santana's P.O.V**

Oh my God why do I have to be so stupid she knows something is wrong , what am I supposed to say to her , If there's one thing I learned about being friends with Quinn is she can read me like an open book , so if I lie she'll know I'm lying. I can feel her eyes burning a hole in my head , she staring at me. Finally the bell rings And the New Directions and Mr. Schue all walk in to the room and Mr. Schue writes 'Rihanna' on the board and a loud fit of cheers burst into the room.

"Now this week I want you all to pick a Rihanna song to sing. I doesn't have to be for a reason you might just like the song now does anyone already have a song"

Immeadiately after he said that Rachels hand shot up.

"Alright Rachel up you come" Mr. Schue said sitting down.

_**Yellow diamonds in the light  
And we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine  
What it takes to come alive**_

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go

We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place

Shine a light through an open door  
Love and life I will divide  
Turn away cause I need you more  
Feel the heartbeat in my mind

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go

We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place

Yellow diamonds in the light  
And we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine...

We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place 

By the time she was done everybody was already clapping and Finn had the dopey grin on his face.

"Wow Rachel that was a great way to start us off with Rihanna week" Mr. Schue said as he patted her on the back. When Rachel went back to her seat beside Finn he kissed her. Oh they make me want to throw up. I had to look away to stop myself puking all over Mercedes who sat in front of me. The bell rang signaling the end of school THANK GOD. I got up quickly and rushed out to try and get home before Quinn asked any questions. I ran oven to my car and hopped in and sped away. When I got home I didn't expect to see my dad sitting on the couch with a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Why was he home he's never here when I get home from school. I close the door really quietly and try to sneak up the stairs but he saw me.

"SANTANA get in here now" he yelled. I walked in reluctantly and he stood up. He walked up to me and slapped me across the face.

"Thats for thinking you could sneak upstairs without me noticing" He said and the he punched me in the face and kicked me repeatedly in the stomach.

"I HATE YOU YOUR A DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY. I WISH YOU WOULD HAVE LEFT INSTEAD OF YOUR MOTHER YOU BITCH" he screamed

and then spit on me and left again. I drag my self up to my room and realise he's going to be back later so I take my phone ou and call Quinn.

"Hi Quinn , just wondering can I stay in your house tonight"

"_**Hi San of course you can stay , do you want me to come get you"**_

"Yeah will you come get me"

"_**KK I'll be there in about 20 minutes seeya then San"**_

"Yeah bye thanks" I quickly hang up and go to the bathroom to clean my face of the blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Don't **

**Chapter 3**

**Santana P.O.V**

I go into the bathroom and wash the blood of my face and put som make-up on to cover up some bruises that were starting to show, on my face. I walk out of the bathroom and put some pajamas in a bag to bring to Quinn's. I walk downstairs and sit on the couch and wait for Quinn. About five minutes later someone knocks at the door and I open it to reveal Quinn standing there.

"Hi San" She says as she walks by me into my house.

"Hi Quinn" I say standing at the door not wanting to go in because I want to leave before my dad gets back.

"Uhh Quinn can we go , like now ?" I said really wanting to go because if my dad came back and hurt Quinn I would never be able to live with myself.

"Yeah sure c'mon" Quinn said as she walked out the door with me in tow. I hoped in the passenger side of the car and she got in the drivers side and drove off. When we got to her house I got out of the car and rushed in. She wasn't even out of the car by the time I was at the front door.

"Whats got you in such a rush" She said confused by why I was so eager to leave my house and rush in here.

"Nothing ... it's just uhh cold" I knew it was a terrible lie but what was I supposed to say 'Oh I just wanna get away from my house before my dad comes back and beats the shit out of me AGAIN'. She walked up to the door and unlocked it and went in.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

Why was Santana in such a rush to get out of her house and into mine ? She's acting very weird lately. If she thinks I'm not going to ask questions later she'd better think again because she is not leaving my house untill I get some answers. I got out of my car unlocked the front door of my house and went in.

"Do you want to watch a film in my room" I said to her motioning to the stairs , she nodded her head and went upstairs. I went into the kitchen to get popcorn , sweets and drinks. When I got them I went upstairs to my room and went in. Santana was on my bed texting someone I put the popcorn and sweets on the bed and the drinks on my bedside locker. I sat beside Santana and we sat in silence for a while.

"What film do you want to watch" I asked breaking the awkward silence.

"I don't care you pick." I walked over to the DVD player and put Twilight Eclipse in and press play. About halfway through the movie Santana fell asleep. _**She looks so cute when she sleeping. Wait why is she frowning. **_About two seconds later she woke up screaming and then ran out of my room. I got up and followed her she was running to the bathroom and just before she got in there I grabbed her wrist and turned her around with a little to much force. Tears were starting to fill her eyes and she fell to the floor , pulled her knees up to her chest and stated sobbing into them. I kneeled down in front of her and when I put my hand on her shoulder she whimpered and flinched.

"No please don't hut me I didn't do anything it wasn't my fault. I'm sorry." She rambled. Why would she think I would hurt her.

"Santana look at me" I said. No reply. So I put two of my fingers under her chin and lifted it up to make her look at me.

"Santana it's me Quinn I'm not going to hurt you. OK!" She nodded and I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. I noticed that Santana's top rolled up a bit and what I saw made my eyes widen. There wer big black and blue bruises at different stages of healing covering her back and side.

**So What did you think of the chapter. What would be a good Rihanna song for Santana to sing in Glee Club leave ur answers in ur reviews. What other pairing do you want in it or do you just want Quinntana. PAIRINGS DO NOT INCLUDE FINN. Sorry but I hate Finn.**

**Sorcha xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Don't**

**Chapter 4**

**Quinn's P.O.V**

What I saw made my eyes go 10 times the size they usually are. There are three big black and blue bruises on Santana's back. I wonder what happened. Is this why she was crying in school after that hockey player punched her in the stomach. What a minute. Hold up she flinches when I try to touch her and when she's crying she always says the same thing 'please don't hurt me. I didn't do anything wrong' It took me a minute to actually figure it out somebody has been hitting her and not just once in a while on a daily basis. OMG I have to help her. How didn't I notice this I such a fucked up friend Santana's being abused and I didn't even notice. Ok Quinn controll your thoughts enough about me now I have to help Santana.

I'd been so wrapped up in my thoughts I haven't noticed that Santana had fallen asleep in my lap. Ok I'm so tired so I'm going to go back to bed. So I hooked my arms under Santana's legs and lifted her up and walked to my room. I kicked the door open walked over to the bed and lay Santana down on it I walked over to the door and closed it louder than intended and Santana woke up.

"Go back to sleep" I said because she looked like she hadn't had a good nights sleep in ages.

"I'm not tired. What time is it" She asked rubbing her eyes. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at the time.

"It's 1 o' clock in the morning" I said walking over to the bed sitting down beside her.

"Santana can I ask you a question?" I said not so sure how I was going to ask this.

"Uhh yeah okay" She mumbled getting nervous.

"Santana hows everything at home?". I asked her. Shit her eyes are starting to water. No please don't cry Santana your making me feel guilty.

"Uhh ... Good ... Nothing to say really" She said avoiding eye contact with me. She wrung her hands her eyes glued to the ground.

"Hows your mom haven't seen her in ages" I could see she was trying hard to hold back her tears.

"I don't know she walked out on me and dad about a month ago and I haven't heard from her since". I was shocked why didn't she tell me this. I watched her as she wiped a stray tear that fell down her cheek.

"Shit sorry Santana ... I didn't mean to say anything." I ramble because I feel so bad about bringing that up.

"It's alright Quinn you didn't know" My heart breaks when her voice cracks halfway through the sentence.

"So Santana can I see something" I said nervously. She looked completely confused.

"What do you mean Quinn" She said and I slowly and reluctantly reached out and took the bottom of her hoodie and tugged on it to show her what I meant.

"What , no" She said her voice an octave higher than it usually is. She got up , grabbed her bag , ran out of Quinn's room and out of her house.

"Fuck sake that was my one chance and I blew it." I'm so weird I'm freaking talking to myself. I sigh and get into bed and prepare myself on how to ask Santana at school tommorow

**Santana's P.O.V**

Quinn knows. Why else would she want to take off my shirt all of my bruises are on my stomach. I'm such an idiot my dad will kill me if he finds out that someone else knows. Oh I really fucked this up. I took out my phone to see what time it was. _**1:25 **_great I have to be in school in about 7 hours. I start walking home so I can go to sleep and get ready for the mountain load of questions I know Quinn is going to ask me tomorrow. When I arrive outside my door I pray my dad isn't home before I walk in. I go in and to my relief my dad is no where to be seen. I walk upstairs and get into bed and soon fall asleep.

_**I'm in my room doing my homework when I hear my door slam. Dad. I hear loud footsteps coming up the stairs and I pull the covers over my head to try to hide myself. My door slams open and my dad walks in extremely drunk **_

"_**I can see you I'm not an idiot like you." he says as he picks me up and throws me on the ground. I look at him and a shiny silver thing in his hand caught my attention. A knife. He walks over to me and stabs me in the arm. **_

"_**I HATE YOU. I wish you left instead of your mother" He says as he brings the knife to my arm again and instead of stabbing me he carves 'Worthless Bitch' into the side of my arm in block capitals. I scream as he keeps carving words into me like 'LezPez , Dyke , Slut , Whore , Queer , Ugly , Faggot and Scumbag.**_

"_**Goodbye Bitch" he says as he slits my throat and the last thing I see before everything going black was my moms face laughing at me. **_I wake up screaming and crying at the same time. I finally realise it was just a dream and look at my bed side alarm clock its **_6:30 _** might awell get up and get ready for school sice I can't sleep. I get up and go to get a shower. I put concealer on to hide my bruises and get dressed. I put on black jeans a white top and balack jacket over that and I put on my converse. It's not something I would wear everyday but I can't wear my 'Cheerios' uniform to school. I go down stairs and grab the Lucky Charms from the press and put some in a bowl. I turn on the tv and eat the Lucky Charms. I flicked through the channels and there was nothing on so I turned it off , put my bowl in the sink grabbed my school bag and left the house. I get in my car and drive to school. When I get there I walk in and head straight for the choir room to practise one of the Rihanna songs I picked for this weeks assignment for Glee Club. I get there and walk in surprised that Berry isn't in here. I walk over to the piano and sit down getting ready to play. Very few people know I play piano the only people that do is my mom , dad , Brittany and Quinn most people also don't know I play

guitar and drums aswell anywat this song is for my mom and for my dad a bit it all the lyrics might not suit them but I didn't have much time to chose a song so

here it goes...

_**I'm not the type to get my heart broken  
I'm not the type to get upset and cry  
'cause I never leave my heart open  
Never hurts me to say goodbye  
Relationships don't get deep to me  
Never got the whole in love thing  
And someone can say they love me truly  
But at the time it didn't mean a thing**_

_**My mind is gone, I'm spinning round  
And deep inside, my tears I'll drown  
I'm losing grip, what's happening  
I stray from love, this is how I feel  
This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm, in this condition  
And I've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry**_

Did it happen when we first kissed?  
'cause it's hurting me to let it go  
Maybe 'cause we spent so much time  
And I know that it's no more  
I should've never let you hold me baby  
Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart  
I didn't give to you on purpose  
Can't figure out how you stole my heart  


_**How did I get here with you, I'll never know?  
I never meant to let it get so, personal  
And after all I tried to do, to stay away from loving you  
I'm broken heart and I can't let you know  
And I won't let it show  
You won't see me cry**_

_**This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm, in this condition  
And I've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry**_

All my life...

I finish the song and hear somebody clapping behind me. I turn around and see Quinn there smiling at me.

"Hi I was just practising the song is about my mom I know some of the lyrics don't suit whats going on but I have other song choices that are much better.

"No I think they are perfect" She says as she comes towards me and wraps her arms around me.

**so what did you think Quinn only know what she figured out herself. I tried to make my chapter longer than the other ones and my next chapters are longer. Please Review.**

**Sorcha xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please Don't **

**Chapter 5**

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I'm walking down the corridor on my way to my first class when I hear somebody playing the piano. I know it's not Brad because he only come to school about 10 minutes before glee period starts. Whoever they are they are brilliant at playing. I want to see who's playing the piano so I start walking toward the choir room. When I was right outside I heard somebody start to sing. Now I know who it is I'd recognise that voice anywhere. Santana. I quietly open the door and just stand there and listen. I think about the lyrics. '_I'm not the type to get my heart broken. I'm not the type to get upset and cry_ ' the relate to Santana alot. The next lyrics must of meant so much to her. Her dad abusing her , her mother leaving her but no matter what she never opens up to people and never lets anyone see her cry.

_'__Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm, in this condition  
And I've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry__ '._

This song must of been written for her. When she's done I can't help but clap , startling her.

"Hi I was just practising the song is about my mom I know some of the lyrics don't suit whats going on but I have other song choices that are much better." She mumbles looking slightly embarrased.

"No I think they are perfect" I say as I walk forward and give her a hug. I wonder what her other choices are and can't help but ask.

"What other songs do you have in mind." She looks at the ground and started fidgeting with her hands. She almost looked nervous. I only asked what other songs she picked.

"Uhh Rihanna Love The Way You Lie , this song and ..." She said something at the end that I didn't really hear.

"Ehh what was that last song you said I didn't hear." I said softly knowing she doesn't want me to know the last song choice she said.

"Rihanna Suicide" I gasped when she said that. Has she ever thought of commiting suicide. I hope not she's my best friend if something bad happened to her I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

**Santana's P.O.V**

I didn't want her to know that I thought of singing Rihanna Suicide but when she asked me again knowing Quinn she wouldn't drop it. She took my hand in hers and said softly

"Did you ever think of commiting suicide?" I'm trying to hold back my tears because I have thought of commiting suicide , lots of times. The first time my dad hit me , when he started beating me regularly and when I started having nightmares. I can feel my tears coming. No Santana don't cry now is not the time to cry , but I can't help it my tears start pouring out of my eyes before I could stop them. Quinn quickly rushes forward and pulls me into a tight hug. I bury my head in chest and cry.

"Y-y-yeah I h-have a f-few times" I choke out between sobs. Quinn just quietly shushes me and rubs my back.

"Please Santana don't ever do that. I'd die of heartbrake" I humorously laugh , yeah right nobody cares about me they'd be happy if I was dead it would sure make my dad happy.

"It would be better if I was gone I'd be out of peoples way. Nobody would miss me , everyone would be happier if I was gone."

"Santana Maria Lopez. Shut up. Nobodies life would be better if you died. I know mine and Glee club's would be miserable." After she said that she kissed the top of my head to show she meant it. I just kept crying and Quinn started softly singing in my ear.

"_**When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse**_

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go

But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I

Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you"

By the time she was done I wasn't crying anymore. "Do you want to go to the bathroom to clean up your make up." I nod my head and she gently takes my hand and pulls me along with her , to the bathroom. I walk in and Quinn gets a tissue , wets it and starts cleaning up my make up. When she's done I quickly apply some more. The bell rings signaling first period , History. "I'm going to go to class now okay" I nod my head and she smiles and then walks out. I walk out of the bathroom and prepare myself for 35 minutes of torture. I get to history class and listen to Miss. Henderson blabbering on about World War 2 it's so boring. Yeah England and Germany declare war on each other in 1939 and don't end it untill 1945 thats so boring. I sprang out of my seat and rushed out the door when the bell rang thanking the Lord for making the torture end. Next period is Spanish with Mr. Schue. I like that subject because I'm Puerto Rican and my first language was spanish so I'm fluent in it. I sat there doodling on a piece of paper for the next 35 minutes occasionally laughing at the mistakes Mr. Schue made , which no-one else noticed. When the day finally ended it was time for the only thing I love about this school started , Glee Club. I walked last and saw Quinn and Sam standing at the front of the room.

"Just in time Santana to hear Quinn and Sam sing the song they've choosen for the assignment" Mr. Schue said as I went and sat down.

_**Quinn**_

_**I know you've been hurt by someone else  
I can tell by the way you carry yourself  
If you let me, here's what I'll do  
I'll take care of you  
I've loved and I've lost**_

_**Sam**__**  
I've asked about you and they told me things  
But my mind didn't change  
And I still feel the same  
What's a life with no fun? please don't be so ashamed  
I've had mine, you've had yours we both know  
We know, they don't get you like I will  
My only wish is I die real  
Cause that truth hurts, and those lies heal  
And you can't sleep thinking that he lies still  
So you cry still, tears all in the pillow case  
Big girls all get a little taste  
**__**Pushing me away so I give her space  
Dealing with a heart that I didn't break  
I'll be there for you, I will care for you  
I keep thinking you just don't know  
Trying to run from that, say you're done with that  
On your face girl, it just don't show  
When you're ready, just say you're ready  
When all the baggage just ain't as heavy  
And the party's over, just don't forget me  
We'll change the pace and we'll just go slow  
You won't ever have to worry,  
You won't ever have to hide  
You've seen all my mistakes  
So look me in my eyes**_

_**Quinn**__**  
Cause if you let me, here's what I'll do  
I'll take care of you  
I've loved and I've lost**_

_**Sam**__**  
Yeah  
It's my birthday, I'll get high if I want to  
Can't deny that I want you, but I'll lie if I have to  
Cause you don't say you love me  
To your friends when they ask you  
Even though we both know that you do (you do)  
One time, been in love one time  
You and all your girls in the club one time  
All so convinced that you're following your heart  
Cause your mind don't control what it does sometimes  
We all have our nights though, don't be so ashamed  
I've had mine, you've had yours, we both know  
We know, you hate being alone  
You ain't the only one  
You hate the fact that you bought the dream  
When they sold you one  
You love your friends but somebody shoulda told you somethin' to save you  
Instead they say,  
Don't tell me, I don't care  
If you hurt, I don't tell you  
You don't care, if you're true**_

Don't tell me, I don't care  
If you hurt, I don't tell you  
You don't care, if you're true

_**Quinn**__**  
I know you've been hurt by someone else  
I can tell by the way you carry yourself  
If you let me, here's what I'll do  
I'll take care of you  
**__**I've loved and I've lost**_

I'm not sure anybody else noticed but Quinn was staring at me for the whole song. As soon as they were done the class errupted into loud cheering and clapping.

"All right guys great choice was there a reason you sang it" Mr. Schue said a bit to enthusiasticly.

"I was singing it to someone and don't ask who that someone is because it's none of your business" Quinn said her eyes glued to mine.

"Ok anybody else" When nobody else put up their hand Mr. Schue just ushered Quinn and Sam to their seats and left the room for a minute. As soon as he left everybody turned their heads to Quinn who was sitting beside me and just starred. Rachel was the first to actually say something to Quinn "Quinn I think we have the right to know who you were singing to" As soon as she said that I tensed up , she wasn't actually say that she was singing to me , was she.

"You have no right to know who I was singing to and I'm not going to tell you I've said it once and I'll say it again it's none of your business" She said sounding annoyed.

Mr. Schue came back in and told everyone they coud go. I got up and walked out the door. When I got outside I saw some jock with a slushy in hand walking towards me.

"Hey Dyke" He said as he threww the slushy in my face. I was angry but not wanting to get in trouble for beating him up I went to my locker and got some spare clothes. I went into the bathroom and wiped some slushy off my face. I took of my jeans and put on the spare jeans I kept in my locker. Then I took of my top , my bruises in full view , not knowing that Quinn was at the bathroom door , wide eyed looking at my bruises.

**So I know I'm mean I left it there but don't worry I'm gonna update really soon. So Quinn's definetly gonna find out in the next chapter Santana can't hide it any longer. Santana's dad is coming back into it next chapter. So what song should Santana sing or what on should Mercedes and Brittany sing. Anyway what did ya think?**

**Sorcha xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please Don't**

**Chapter 6**

**Quinn's P.O.V**

My eyes widened at the sight of the bruises covering Santana's stomach and back. I mean I have seen some of them before but I didn't know there were that many. I need answers and I need them now so I barge in startling Santana.

"Santana what the fuck happened" I yell and regret it seeing her flinch.

"I don't know what your on about Fabray now if you don't mind I'm changing" She said. God Santana why do you do that , every time anyone asks you a personal question you switch to defensive mode.

"Yes you do Santana. What happened to your stomach and back ?" Her eyes are fixed on the ground. She looked extremely uncomfortable but I need her to tell me what happened. After about 5 minutes her eyes started to water and not once did she lift her eyes from the ground.

"I'm not telling you here" She said. Why not here , whats wrong with here.

"Fine we're going to my house and then your going to tell me." I said my voice firm. I grabbed her hand and led her out of the school and to my car. I got in the car and Santana got in beside me. I sped of home. When we get to my house I pull Santana into my room. She goes and sit on the bed.

"Ok so what happened to your stomach and back" I say to her after about two minutes of awkward silence.

"I fell down the stairs." She mumbles. Does she really think I'm stupid enough to believe that.

"When did you fall down the stairs?" She looks up at me probably surprised that I "believed" that.

"Last night" I know thats so not true because I saw some of her bruises when she was at my house.

"Oh really because I saw some of your bruises when you were at my house yesterday"

"Yeah thats because I fell down the stairs before I went to your house." She says looking proud of her self for coming up with that.

"Bullshit Santana , I know your lying those bruises couldn't have been caused by falling down the stairs and why do you flinch when I touch you and when someone shouts" I shout and she flinches just as I said she does. She looks down at the ground and then looks back at me with watery eyes. I walk over to her and sit beside her I put my hand on her shoulder and quickly pull it away when she flinches.

"See you flinch everytime someone shouts and when someone tries to touch you. Santana you can trust me , just tell me what happened." She started crying and buried her face in my neck.

"Pleasa don't make me tell you" She begged. I didn't want to force her into telling me but I just really need to know.

"Santana please just tell me I sware I won't tell anyone ot judge you." I say. Come on Santana tell me. I pull her onto my lap and she cries on my shoulder and mumbles something so quietly I couldn't make out what she was saying.

"What I didn't hear you." I say softly. God itsounds like I'm talking to a child.

"Please don't make me talk about it Quinn , Please." My heart brakes because she couldn't finish her sentence because she's crying so much.

"Santana I don't want to force you to tell me but I really need to know so can you please tell me what happened!" She nods and starts to tell me.

"M-my dad h-hits me on a regular basis. It all started when my mom left him for no reason a month ago. He was heartbroken when she left and he was hardly living. So he turned to alchohol and drugs. He used to just yell at me but then he started drinking more and more and now he beats me everyday." I gasp at what she just told me. Nobody deserves that.

"OMG Santana we need to call the police." I get up off the bed and go get my phone and was about to call the police when the phone was knocked out of my hands.

"No please don't Quinn you said you wouldn't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to know. Please don't tell anyone." She sobs. I hug her tightly and say.

"Ok shh sweetie I won't call the police or I won't tell anyone. But your not going back tonight your staying here." I can feel her nod my head from it's position on my shoulder.

"Q-Quinn I'm really tired can I go to sleep." She asked.

"Yeah of course" I say as I get up and grab some pajamas and hand them to her. She puts them on and lies down. She still crying , I go and lie down with her and wrap my arms around her. I've never seen her like this she looks so ... broken. Santana is broken. I queitly start to sing in her ear.

"_**When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse**_

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down on your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I...

Tears stream down on your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I...

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you."

I soon fall asleep thinking of ways to help my bestfriend.

**So Quinn finally found out. What did you think. I have 18 reviews now so I'm not gonna update untill I have 21 so review please.**

**Sorcha xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I just want to say somethings so this isn't so confusing. It's Saturday in the start of this chapter and there is glee practise on weekends and Ms. Holiday comes back to teach History at McKinley! Hope you like this chapter it was kinda hard to write ! xxx**

**Please Don't**

**Chapter 7**

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I wake up and feel something beside me and then I remember Santana sleeping here because of what she told me. How can she tell me something like that and not expect me to tell anybody that can help. I know she won't tell Ms. Pilsbury or Mr. Schue I need to think of someone she's trusted something with ... Ms. Holiday. She came back to teach at McKinley last week and she told her about her relationship with Brittany and she sang 'landslide' with them. Ok so I just have to convince her to tell Ms. Holiday. I felt her stir beside me. I looked at her and she's still asleep. She's looks so cute when she sleeps. I look at my bedside clock great its 10 am we have weekend glee practise in an hour I better wake Santana so we can get ready.

"Santana get up we have to get ready for Glee practise" She groans and pulls the covers over herself completely.

"Santana we HAVE to get up NOW" I say as I pull the covers off of her.

"To tired Quinn." She says trying to get the covers off of me. Thats it. I get up walk over to the other side of the bed and pull Santana to her feet.

"Quinn what was that for I was sleeping" She says while she pouts. God she looks so damn cute.

"Go get ready we have Glee practise in 50 minutes" I say while I open my wardrobe and pull out a pair of jeans , a tank top , a jacket and a pair of converse for Santana.

"Why do we have Glee practise on a saturday" She says while she takes the clothes from me and starts to get dressed.

"Blame Berry for convincing Mr. Schue that we need extra practise if we ever want to beat Vocal Adrenaline." I say , smirking.

**20 Minutes Later**

When we are ready to go we still have 30 minutes before Glee practise so I drag Santana over to the couch and we both sit down.

"Santana about what you told me last night. You have to tell someone that can help." She looks at me and then looks away sniffling.

"I'm not telling the police Quinn." She mutters. I grab her hand and say.

"No I wasn't on about that you have to tell an adult like maybe Ms. Pilsbury or Mr. Schue." She looks at me anger written all over her face.

"I don't want to tell them I don't trust them." She says while getting up heading for the door , I quickly get up and grab her hand stopping her from going anywhere.

"You trust Ms. Holiday. Santana you should tell her she can help." She groans and says annoyed.

"No I don't trust her Quinn." I look at her annoyed and confused at the same time.

"Then why did you and Brittany tell her about your relationship and get her to sing landslide with you." I say exasperatedly.

"How do you know that" She says confused.

"Beside's the point San , I know you trust her so please if you won't let me tell the police at least tell her."

"Quinn if I tell her promise me she or you won't send me to a shrink." She says , tears forming in her eyes.

"I promise. Now lets go." I say grabbing Santana's hand pulling her out the door and over to my car. I get in the car with Santana and drive off. When we get to school I park my car close to school get out and walk to the choir room with Santana.

**Santana's P.O.V**

Me and Quinn walk into the choir room and Finn is just after singing his rihanna song. I'm going to have to sing next. I'm singing 'Love The Way You Lie Part 2' with Sam.

I go and sit down beside Sam and Quinn. Mr. Schue walks up to the top of the room and says,

"OK so everyone performed their Rihanna song except Santana and Sam. So are either of you ready to do it now." I look at Sam and nod.

"We're actually doing a duet" I say as me and Sam walk to the front of the room and start to sing.

_**Santana**_

_**On the first page of our story  
the future seemed so bright  
then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
even angels have their wicked schemes  
and you take that to new extremes  
but you'll always be my hero  
even though you've lost your mind**_

Santana  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
but that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
but that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie

Santana  
Now there's gravel in our voices  
glass is shattered from the fight  
in this tug of war, you'll always win  
even when I'm right  
'cause you feed me fables from your hand  
with violent words and empty threats  
and it's sick that all these battles  
are what keeps me satisfied  
Santana  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
but that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
but that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie  


_**Santana  
So maybe I'm a masochist  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave  
til the walls are goin' up  
in smoke with all our memories  
**_

_**Sam  
This morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face  
smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction  
hush baby, speak softly, tell me I'll be sorry  
that you pushed me into the coffee table last night  
so I can push you off me  
try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me  
run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy  
baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me  
then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me  
then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the  
destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we  
know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs  
that we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky  
together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,  
you hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?  
I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count  
but together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain  
our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counsellin'  
this house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand  
square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it  
with you I'm in my f-ckin' mind, without you, I'm out it  
**_When we're done everybody is clapping and cheering and Mr. Schue is smiling at us. He walks over and tries to pat my shoulder but I flinch away from him , it seemed to go unnoticed by everyone except Rachel who was looking at me oddly. Then the door flew open and guess who walked in ... Ms. Holiday.

"Hola clase" She said walking to the middle of the class.

"Hi Ms. Holiday what are you doing here" Mr. Schue asked her.

"Well I was bored and I heard you were having a Rihanna week so I thought I would stop by to listen." She said whilst smiling.

"Well Ms. Holiday would you like to perform with us ?" Mr. Schue askedd already knowing the answer.

"I thought you'd never ask" She said and the music started playing.

_**Cheers to the freakin' weekend  
I drink to that, yeah yeah  
Oh let the Jameson sink in  
I drink to that, yeah yeah  
Don't let the bastards get ya down  
Turn it around with another round  
There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that  
I drink to that.**_

Life's too short to be sittin' round miserable  
People gon' talk whether you doing bad or good, yeah  
Got a drink on my mind and my mind on my money, yeah  
Looking so bomb, gonna find me a honey  
Got my Ray-Bans on and I'm feelin' hella cool tonight, yeah  
Everybody's vibin' so don't nobody start a fight, yeah-ah-ah-ah

Cheers to the freakin' weekend  
I drink to that, yeah yeah  
Oh, let the Jameson sink in  
I drink to that, yeah yeah  
Don't let the bastards get ya down  
Turn it around with another round  
There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that  
I drink to that.

'Bout to hop on the bar, put it all on my card tonight, yeah.

Might be mad in the morning but you know we goin' hard tonight  
It's getting coyote ugly up in here, no tyra  
It's only up from here, no downward spiral  
Got my Ray-Bans on and I'm feelin' hella cool tonight, yeah  
Everybody's vibin' so don't nobody start a fight, yeah

Cheers to the freakin' weekend  
I drink to that, yeah yeah  
Oh let the Jameson sink in  
I drink to that, yeah yeah  
Don't let the bastards get ya down  
Turn it around with another round  
There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that  
I drink to that.

Cheers to the freakin weekend  
I drink to that, yeah yeah  
Oh let the Jameson sink in  
I drink to that, yeah yeah  
Don't let the bastards get ya down  
Turn it around with another round  
There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that  
I drink to that.  
And I drink to that.  
I drink to that.  
And I drink to that. 

At the end of the song everybody was tired from jumping around the place and Glee practise was over. Everybody was leaving the room and Quinn came up to me and whispered in my ear.

"Do you want me to stay with you while you tell her." I nodded my head and we walked up to Ms. Holiday and I said.

"Ms. Holiday I need to tell you something very important."

**So let me know what ya think. I'm not going to update untill I have 30 reviews. So please review.**

**Sorcha xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please Don't**

**Chapter 8**

**Santana's P.O.V**

_"Ms. Holiday I need to tell you something very important." _

She looked at me and then Quinn and motioned for us to follow her. She led us to an empty classroom and sat down , me and Quinn following suit.

"So what is it that you want to tell me. It isn't another secret relationship you to aren't in a kind of 'friends with benefits' relationship ?" I giggled at that me and Q are just friends I mean she's pretty and stuff but she doesn't like me in that way.

"No , no it's nothing like that" I say and she looks at me and sighs in relief.

"Ok the what is it ?"`She asked.

"Ehh well ... uhh." I stuttered. I knew exactly what to say to her but the words just won't come out. Quinn grabs my hand and squeezes it.

"Go on Santana just tell her what you told me." Quinn says sweetly looking me in the eye.

"I can't" I say as I jump out of my chair and run out of the room. Quinn jumps out of her chair and was about to run out when she said ,

"Just wait here I'll go get her" and then she runs out the door screaming my name. I run to the nearest bathroom and lock myself in a cubicle.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I follow Santana into the bathroom and can hear soft crying coming from a cubicle. I walk over to it and knock softly on the door.

"Santana let me in" I say softly.

"N-no" She mumbles "Go away"

"Come on San just unlock the door I just wanna talk" I say and she unlocks the door. I walk in she's curled up in a ball crying in the corner of the cubicle. I go and kneel down in front of her and she literally jumps up and throws her arms around me and cries into my shirt.

"San come on we have to tell Ms. Holiday she can help." I say while rubbing her back.

"No I can't" She mutters her voice cracks from crying.

"Do you want me to tell her for you ?" I ask hoping for a yes so Ms. Holiday can help. She nods her head so I get up pulling her with me. I pull her over to the sink , wet a tissue and wipe the mascara trails off her face. We leave the bathroom and start to walk back to the History class where Ms. Holiday is waiting for us. We get to the classroom walk in and see Ms. Holiday texting on her phone. When she see's us she puts it down and motions for us to sit down so we do.

"San do you still want me to tell her ?" I say to her not wanting to start unless she's certain that she wants me to tell Ms. Holiday.

"Y-yeah please Q." I nod my head and start the story.

"Ok so Santana's mom left her and her dad a little over a month ago. He started drinking and taking drugs alot and used to yell at Santana calling her a slut , worthless and a bitch and all stuff like that but lately he started hitting her and now he'd doing it constantly. He's abusing her." Ms. Holiday gasped and looked at Santana eyes full of sympathy.

"Santana please tell me he never went any further than hitting you." Ms. Holiday pleads. Santana looks up at her , eyes filled with tears.

"N-no he only hits me" Ms. Holiday lets out a breath she was holding.

"Well Santana first of all you need to get out of there and stay in someone elses house and I you need to report him to the police" Ms. Holiday said to Santana.

"No I'm not going to the police" Santana said looking Ms. Holiday in the eye.

"Well Santana I know this therapist called Amber she's really nice I think you should go talk to her." Ms. Holiday said taking ou her phone.

"NO I'm not going to a shrink." Santana yelled.

"Santana you need to talk to a professional about this." Ms. Holiday said sweetly. Santana stood up turned to me and screamed.

"Quinn you promised she wouldn't make me go to see a Shrink. You Promised." And with that Santana stormed out of the room. I got up and walked after her. I soon caught up to her and grabbed her wrist and turned her towards me. She looked at me for a while and then completely broke down sobbing she kept mumbling things over and over.

"I-i'm sorry Q-quinn I didn't m-mean to y-yell in there." She said between sobs and then fell into my arms I just kept whispering words in her ear to try calm her down.

"Shh sweetie it's ok I promised you something that I didn't know if I could keep or not." She mumbled something that I did not make out.

"I d-don't want t-to g-go to a s-shrink Quinn" I was rubbing comforting circles to try calm her down because she kept rambling.

"I know San but it will help you. Just go for one session with the therapist and if you don't like her or it then you don't have to go again." I dropped a kiss to her forhead and smiled.

"O-ok I'll g-go to one b-but if you make m-me go to another if i d-don't like it I'll go all L-lima Heights on your ass" She said which made me laugh because she's not even from Lima Heights Adjacent.

"Your not even from Lima Heights Adjacent San." She giggles and says

"But my a-abuela is a-and I p-practically lived a-at her house growing u-up." I laughed and pulled Santana towards the door.

"Where are we going ?" She asks.

"Back to my house. You're staying with me now." I say smiling at her.

"Ehh I have to go get some of my things from my house" She says. Is she crazy what about her dad.

"What about your dad Santana." I say shocked that she'd even think about going back there.

"He's never there you go back to yours I'll meet you there in a while."

"No I'm going with you Santana." I raised my voice a little.

"No Quinn your not coming my dad is barely there I'll be fine."

"Ugh fine but atleast let me drop you there OK." I said giving up there's no arguing with San because she'll win every time.

"Come on then." She says with a smirk and then gets in my car and I get in too and drive off to Santana's house. The drive there was silent and when we showed up just as she was going to get out I stopped her and said.

"Are you sure you want to go in there alone , I can wait here if you want." I say hoping she'll at least say yes to me staying in my car in her driveway.

"No Quinn I'll call you to collect me when I have some of my things Ok seeya later." She says as she gets out and opens her front door.

**Santana's P.O.V**

I'm crazy for coming here on my own but I need to get my things. If I let Quinn come my dad could hurt her and If she got hurt I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I walk up to the door and open it surprised it's open. I walk up the stairs to my room and pack everything I have into my suitcase. I carry my suitcase downstairs and just as I'm about to walk out the door I hear his voice.

"**Think you can get away that easily bitch." **

**So what did you think It's probably shorter than my other chapters but I wanted to leave it at that cliffhanger. Ok so I know I said I wouldn't update untill I have 30 reviews and now I'm updating and I only have 29 but I was so bored I just had to. Ok I'm not updating untill I have 24 reviews. Please review**

**Sorcha xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please Don't**

**Chapter 9**

**Santana's P.O.V**

I stood there unable to move , My dad is standing in front of me. I didn't think he'd be here I thought he'd be out drinking as usual. Shit he's walking towards me come on legs work. I'm literally paralized with fear.

"Where do you think your going with that suitcase Santana." He says in a sickingly soft voice. I'd rather him be yelling at me.

"T-to a f-friends h-h-house." I stutter. He laughs in my face and then his hand connects with the side of my face , sending me into the wall.

"Your not leaving Santana." He said getting all up in my face. God I can smell the alcohol from his breath.

"Y-yeah I a-am" I say and regret saying it because he punches me in the stomach and puts his hand around my neck.

"I am your father you will do as I say. Bitch." He lets go of my neck and throws me to the ground and kicks me in the chest a few times.

"Your not my father. I hate you." OMG Snix shut up your going to get me fricking killed. He pulls me up by my hair , drags me over to the sitting room and throws me on the couch.

"What did you just say." He says as he climbs on top of me. He starts grinding up against me and starts to kiss down along my neck. I quickly scrammble out from underneath him and get to a safe distance. He starts to walk towards me smirking as he did so.

"Come on Santana we both know that you never say no." He says grabbing my shirt and pulling it over my head. I tried to push him away from me but he was to strong.

He hits me a few times in the stomach and starts to kiss me. I muster up all my courage and knee him in the crotch. Hard. He falls to the ground groaning in pain and I grab my shirt and put it back on. I ran up to the door and just as I was about to walk out my dad screamed at me.

"If you walk out that door I will find you and kill you. Or should I go find Quinn and kill her." I stopped , if anything happens to Quinn I won't be able to live with myself.

I stood there thinking for so long I didn't notice my dad walk up behind me. I turned around and he spat on my face.

"Don't ever try anything like that again because you won't live to tell the tale." He yelled. He grabbed me by my neck and threw me on the ground. When he threw me I hit my head on the corner of the coffee table. I put my hand up to the cut on my head to see was it deep and it was bleeding really badly. He stamped on my chest a few times and I'm certain I heard one crack.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I know Santana told me to leave but I had to come back. I'm sitting in my car waiting for her to come back. She's been in there a long time I better go see if she's okay. I got out of my car went up to her front door and walked in. Oh my God Santana's on the ground and her fathers standing over her kicking her. I take out my phone and hold it in my hand.

"Hey Mr. Lopez you better get off of her and run because I just called the police." I lied hoping he'd believe me and just leave. He kicked her one more time and walked over to me. He wrapped his hands around my neck and whispered in my ear.

"You fucking bitch you better get her out of here before they show up because if you tell anyone I will kill her and then you." Then he hit me in the stomach and ran out the door. I ran over to Santana picked her up bridal style carried her out to my car and lay her down in the backseat. Then I ran back into the got Santana's suitcase , turned of the lights , closed the doors , got in my car and drove to the hospital. When we got to Lima Hospital I looked back and saw that Santana was unconcious. I got out went to the back , picked Santana in side and walked into the hospital. When I walked in a few nurses crowded around me , they put Santana on a stretcher and brought into a room to be examined. I went and sat in the waiting room for about half an hour before a nurse came in. She looked around 20 and had brown hair.

"Hello I'm Stacey your here for Santana Lopez right ?" I looked at her and nodded.

"Ok well come with me then." I got up and followed into what looked like an office , she sat down behind a desk and motioned for me to sit infront of her so I did.

"Ok so whats your name ?" She asked with a smile.

"Quinn Fabray." I muttered not looking at her.

"Ok so Santana has 4 broken ribs and quite a deep cut in her forehead. So I called you in to ask do you know what happened." I looked at her with tears in my eyes.

"N-no I d-don't know w-what happened." I stuttered trying to hold my tears back`.

"Uhh judging by your reaction I think you do." She said softly. I burst into tears and buried my face in my hands Santana will hate me if I tell anyone I already made her tell Ms. Holiday. Stacey got up , walked over , sat down and pulled me onto her lap and I cried into her shoulder.

"S-she'll h-hate m-me if I t-tell you." I said between sobs. She rubbed my back and tried to get me to calm down.

"It's alright if you tell me I won't tell anyone." She softly whispered in my ear.

"I can't you'll tell the police."

"I swear I won't. Tell me." She coaxed.

"Her dad did it to her." I said.

"Does he do it often or was it just a one time thing."

"He does it nearly everyday but he said he'd kill us if we said anything to anyone."

"But if you told the police he'd be in jail and wouldn't be able to go near you or Santana."

"Santana doesn't want me to tell the police okay." I kind of snapped at her but Santana told me not to so I won't.

"Okay. Here's my number if you or Santana need anything or just need someone to talk to just call me okay." She said as she handed me a piece of paper.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"When is she being let out ?" I asked.

"Well now just go to room 227." She said giving me a small hug before I walked out the door.

I walked to the elevator walked in and pressed the ground 2 button. I got out and was walked past the rooms heading for Santana's. 224 , 225 , 226 and finally 227. I walked in and Santana was sitting on the bed with stitches in her head and hand-print shaped bruises on her neck. I walked over to her and hugged her gently not wanting to cause her anymore pain. I got up and helped her up and we walked to the elevator. We went in and waited to get to the ground floor. None of us spoke the whole way from Santana's room out to my car. We both got in my car and I drove home. When we got there Santana got out and was going to get her suitcase from the boot when I stopped her and got it myself. We walked into my house and Santana went upstairs to have a shower. I went upstairs and went into my room and about twenty minutes later Santana walked in and lay down in bed.

"Santana whats wrong you haven't talked to me since you got out of my car to go into your house."

"Why would you come back in to my house after me telling you not to."

"Santana if I didn't come back in your injuries would have been a lot worse."

"I don't care he could of hurt you. I don't give a shit if he hurts me but if he hurt you I wouldn't be able to live with myself." She yelled her voice quietening at the last bit of the sentence.

"Come here." I said as I wrapped my arms around her and soon we both fell asleep.

**So this chapter probably got quite boring near the end but I didn't know how to end the chapter. How many chapters do you want in the story ? **

**Okay I have 35 reviews now I'm not updating until I have 40. Hoped you liked it.**

**Sorcha xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please Don't **

**Chapter 10**

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I woke up and and tried to get up but was held down by something. Make that somebody. Santana lay on top of me fast asleep, I really needed to pee but Santana looked so cute when she was asleep I just couldn't wake her up. I guess I'm just gonna have to hold it. Suddenly Santana stirred on top of me opened her eyes and noticed that she was on top of me, she looked up at me and then looked away, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing but I saw. Aww thats so cute.

"Sorry" she mumbled, getting off of me. I giggled and she looked at me weirdly.

"What, it's just that you look so cute when you're sleeping." I said and she blushed. Again. I suddenly remembered I need to pee. I jumped up and ran into my bathroom not even bothering to close the door. It didn't really bother me that she could see me because the Cheerios but I could see her trying not to look, blushing.

I finished and washed my hands and brushed my teeth. We need to go to school in about an hour so I go a pair of skinny jeans, a long top and got dressed. I walked back into my room and Santana was still there sitting on the bed her eyes fixed on a picture of her, Brittany and me. The picture was from sophmore year when we won the Cheerios national championship. That was when we were care free when Santana didn't have to deal with all this, when I didn't have to take care of my best friend and when Brittany and Santana were inseperable. Thinking of Brittany and Santana I wonder what happened to them, they were dating about a month and a half ago. Santana will tell me when she's ready.

"Santana we have school in about 40 minutes get dressed and I'll make breakfast." I said and she looked at me and gave me a weak smile. I could see the tears in her eyes but decided to leave it and give her some space. I went down stairs and started to make pancakes. I put them on because I know it's Santana's favourite breakfast food closely followed by bacon.

**Santana's P.O.V**

I wiped away a few tears that fell after Quinn left. I know Quinn wants to know what happened between me and Brittany but I don't want to talk about it. I got up and put on a pair of black skinny jeans, white top, and of course my favourite leather jacket. I make my way down stairs and I smell pancakes. I run into the kitchen and see Quinn holding a plate loaded with pancakes. Quinn puts the plate on the table. Suddenly my stomach lets a really loud rumble causing me and Quinn to burst out laughing.

"I didn't think I was that hungry untill I saw those." I said sitting down and filling my plate with pankes.

"Well of course you'd be hungry when you barely ate anything yesterday." She said handing me maple syrup. I drenched my pancakes in maple syrup and stuffed my face. God I'm starving I even went for seconds. When I was finished I looked at my phone and saw we have like 10 minutes to get to school. I jump up and pull on my converse.

"Come on we have like 10 minutes to get to school and its like a 10 minute drive from here to school." I say urgently.

"Shit I lost track of time." She says. Quinn puts away the plates and the maple syrup and we run out the door, Quinn locking it behing her. We jump into her car and she quickly pulls out of her driveway and speeds to school.

**SxQxSxQxSxQxSxQxSxQxS**

**Santana's P.O.V**

I was standing at my locker when I saw it. Brittany was sat on Artie's lap and they were making out. That should be me. What does Stubbles Mc Cripple Pants have that I don't I mean at least I have to working legs. I'm going to be sick. Well at least Brittany is happy living her care-free live when I'm here abused, broken, mother-less and living with my best friend. Fuck you Brittany. I turned around only to be hit in the face with a grape slushy. Great. I walk into the nearest bathroom to clean up. I take off my leather jacket and look at my ruined top. Just then the door opens and Manhands walks in. She gasps and turns to walk out but stopped. She turned back around and silently pulled the chair that always in the bathroom over to a sink.

"Sit down." She says as she pulls a bottle of shampoo from her bag. I sit down and she comes over to me pushes my head back and silently washes my hair.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask as she uses a roll of paper towels to dry my hair.

"Because ever since you came out you stopped being such a bitch to me and I would really like if we could be friends." Rachel said as she pulled a white t-shirt out of her bag and handed it to me. I took it and smiled at her.

"Its to long for me so it will probably fit you perfectly." She said turning around to leave the bathroom. But before she could leave I stopped her by saying.

"Rachel" She turned around "about that being friends thing...I'd like that." She smiled and turned back and walked out. I took of my top and pulled on Rachels top and my leather jacket over it. Rachel was right it fit me perfectly. I got up and walked out of the bathroom. The bell rang signaling the end of school. I walked towards the choir room as everyone was exiting the building. Quinn came up and tapped my shoulder scaring the shit out of me.

"Hi you coming to glee?" She asked.

"Yeah thats kinda where I was heading." I said chuckling. We walked into the choir room and everyone had their eyes on me. As usual Mr. Schue wasn't there yet but hey he never came on time so we're used to it.

"You got slushied?" Tina said shocked. Even though I haven't got my Cheerio's uniform on I'm still HBIC around here so I can she why she's shocked.

"Yeah so all of you get slushied everyday whats the big deal." I said my voice laced with annoyance.

"It's a big deal because you're like Top Dog around here nobody would even think of slushing the HBIC. Santan." Kurt said. I hate when they call me Santan they do know they're calling me the devil, it may not seem like it but that hurts my feelings.

"Yeah Santan if you're not safe nobody is." Tina piped in.

"None of you beside were safe before and stop referring me to Santan I'm not the fucking devil for crying out loud." I snap going to sit down in my seat at the back. I look down at Brittany and once again she is on Stubbles Mc Cripple Pants making out with him. Quinn follows my line of sight and see's I try to look at something else but its to late she's already saw. Finally Mr. Schue comes in and write a song name on the board. Martina McBride's Concrete Angel. Shit not this song. It's not that I hate it, it's just because its about a kid who's being abused by her father it relates to my situation.

"Alright class today we are going to be performing this as a group number." He says enthusiastically as he hands out the sheet music.

"Alright up take your places." Mr Schue said and we all stand in random places.

_**She walks to school with the lunch**__**  
**__**She packed**__**  
**__**Nobody knows what she's**__**  
**__**Holdin' back**__**  
**__**Wearin' the same dress**__**  
**__**She wore yesterday**__**  
**__**She hides the bruises with linen**__**  
**__**And lace**__**(oh oh)**__**The teacher wonders but she**__**  
**__**Doesn't ask**__**  
**__**It's hard to see the pain**__**  
**__**Behind the mask**__**  
**__**Bearing the burden**__**  
**__**Of a secret storm**__**  
**__**Sometimes she wishes she was**__**  
**__**Never born**__**[Chorus]**__**  
**__**Through the wind and the rain**__**  
**__**She stands hard as a stone**__**  
**__**In her world that she can rise above**__**  
**__**But her dreams give her wings**__**  
**__**And she flies to a place where**__**  
**__**She's loved**__**  
**__**Concrete angel**__**Somebody cries in the middle **__**  
**__**Of the night**__**  
**__**The neighbors hear, but they turn**__**  
**__**Out the lights**__**  
**__**A fragile soul caught in the hands**__**  
**__**Of fate**__**  
**__**When morning comes**__**  
**__**It'll be too late**__**[Chorus]**__**A statue stands in a shaded place**__**  
**__**An angel girl with an upturned face**__**  
**__**A name is written on a polished rock**__**  
**__**A broken heart that the world forgot**_

Santana has tears falling from her eyes as the song ends.

A loud sob breaks the silence in the room and everybody turns and looks at her as she runs from the room.

**Ok so I'm so sorry for not updating. I broke my laptop and then we couldn't get a screen for it for ages and I got it back about a month ago but just wasting in the mood for updating. I promise to update more regularly from no on but with school and stuff that will be kinda hard anyway.**

**Please review. **

**Sorcha xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

******Please Don't**

**Chapter 11**

******Santana's P.O.V**

I couldn't take it anymore I ran out of the room and ran into the safest place I know. The auditorium.

******Quinn's P.O.V**

Everybody looked as Santana ran out of the room. I was about to run out of the room when I heard,

"Why did Santan run out?" Kurt asked no one in paticular.

"Don't know." Blain answered.

"Guys just leave it we all know she's just looking for attention." I heard Finn say. Thats when I snapped. I turned around and stalked up to Finn.

"What did you just say Finnocence." I spat angrily.

"Oh come on you heard me, we all know Santana's just an attention seeking whore." Finn said rolling his eyes.

"You don't know shit about Santana you cunt." I shouted.

"Well for one I know she's a _worthless_, u_gly, dyke- _I cut him off by slapping him across the face. Mr. Schue looked like he was going to intervene but before he could I stormed out of the room. I walked along the corridors, empty class rooms, bathrooms, the cheerios locker room and even under the bleachers but couldn't find her. I was about to give up when something just clicked in my head. The place Santana always goes when she's angry, upset or just wants to get away and clear her head, the auditorium. I ran to the auditorium and rushed in. What I saw was just heartbreaking. Santana was curled up in a ball on the stage, she was a sobbing mess. I walked up to the stage and jumped up on to it. I sat down beside her and wrapped my arms around her. At firs she flinched away from the contact but once she realised it was me she immediately relaxed and sobbed into my shoulder.

"Sorry." She mumbled after she calmed down a bit.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I said softly. I didn't get a response. I have so many questions floating around in my head that I want to ask her but I don't know how she'll react to them. I already know why she reacted to the song the way she did but there's another thing I really want to know.

"Santana you never did tell me what happened between you and Brittany." I said and she sighed.

"It's a long story." She muttered.

"I got time."

"So here it goes...

_Santana was driving to Brittany's house, she was planning on surprising her girlfriend by coming over for the weekend so they could get their cuddle on. She had a ton of films all of which were of course Brittany's favourites and sweets in the back of her car. She was wearing black leggings and a long red top and black converse. She had just left her hair down because she knew Brittany liked it that way. When she got there she turned of the engine and looked in her rear view mirror. She touched up her mascarra and lip gloss before getting out of her car. She walked up to the door and because Brittany's parents weren't home she opened the door with the spare key Brittany had given her in freshman year because she didn't want to have to keep getting up to answer the door when her parents weren't home. She went straight for Brittany's room. When she was close to it she could she the door was slightly ajar. She looked in and she could see that Brittany was making out with some guy. That guy wasn't just somebody it was Stubbles Mc Cripple Pants. She felt her heart break. Once again Brittany had picked Stubbles over her. She let out a quiet sob and Brittany's head shot up. Brittany saw her and jumped off of Artie._

"_How much of that did you see?" She asked Santana. At this point Santana was trying to hold back the tears._

"_To much." Santana squeked. Santana turned around and ran out of Brittany's house. She got in her car and sped off she could her Brittany shouting her name but she didn't care, she just kept driving trying to hold it together until she got home. When she got home she opened the door and of course nobody was home. She ran upstairs and collapsed face down on her bed and eruptes into a fit of sobs. A few minutes later she could hear footsteps coming up the stairs and soon enough she felt a hand on her back. She knew it was Brittany._

"_Get your hand off of me." Santana sobbed. Brittany drew back her hand but a few seconds later she picked Santana up flipple her around so she was sitting up facing her. Santana furiously wiped her eyes and looked the other way._

"_What do you want." Santana spat. Brittany sighed and said,_

"_To talk."Santana scoffed._

"_You sure you don't want to go back to kissing the face off of Stubbles." Santana snarled._

"_I'm sorry-" Brittany started but was cut of by Santana let out a laugh._

"_What you're sorry you cheated on me, you're sorry and you just want to move on and forget it never happened. Well guess what that's not happening." Sanatana said through gritted teeth._

"_No thats not what I want. Sometimes I may do stupid things but I'm not stupid." Brittany said sadly. Santana's eyes started to water and she bit back a sob._

"_I know you're not stupid I always tell you that but why would you cheat on me. I thought you loved me." She said as a lone tear made it way down her cheek._

"_I do love you Santana but I love Artie aswell and I didn't want break up with him in the first place." Brittany said._

"_But he called you stupid." Santana's said her voice cracking half way through the sentence._

"_Yeah and I realised he only said that because of you. He tried to tell me that you were blackmailing me into that friends with benefits relationship and he was right. You told me it wasn't cheating when it was, you forced me to break up with him." She said. Santana was getting annoyed._

"_You could of just told me that instead of dating me for about a month pretending you love me when you really don't." Santana said quietly. Brittany leaned in and kissed her forehead and got up and just when she was at Santana's bedroom door she said._

"_I do love you. I'm sorry." And left. That was all it took for Santana to break._

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I had no idea that any of that had happened. How could Brittany do that to Santana. I look beside me and see that Santana has tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." I said. That was probably the stupidest thing I could of said, of I didn't know she didn't tell me. Stupid.

"It's alright, I'm over it." She said looking at the ground.

"Tana by the looks of it you are most definetly not over it." I said. She looked at me and broke down. I pulled her on top of me and wrapped my arms around her. She sobbed.

"How c-could s-she d-do that I thought s-she loved me." She stuttered in between sobs.

"I don't know but you don't need her you've got me." I say. It's the best thing I can think of to say. I let her sob on my shoulder and when she calmed down she pulled back to look at me. Before I could stop myself I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers at first she didn't kiss back but then she did I felt her tongue lick my bottom lip asking for entrance and I happily obliged my tongue explored her mouth for a bit with her doing the same but I pulled back for air and said.

"I love you."

**Ooh do you want me to do Quinntana or any other couple. Now first of all I had to switch to nobody's P.O.V for that flashback coz it was hard and it was really weird trying to write that because I'm 12 and that is just awkward but anyway please review I won't update unless I have at least 50 reviews thats only 2 to go so hoped you like the update. Sorry for any mistakes but I don't have time to check it.**

**Sorchaxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please Don't**

**Chapter 12**

**Santana's P.O.V**

Did I just hear her right, did she just say she loved me, but how can anyone possibly love me, my dad made it pretty clear that no-one did a long time ago. I mean look at me I'm a mess my ex cheated on me with a cripple, my mom left me and my dad beats me senseless everytime I see him.

"How can you possibly love me?" I ask looking at the ground.

"Because you're beatiful, you're really sweet and the nicest person I have met." She said sincerely.

"I'm none of those things I'm and ugly, worthless bitch." I said sharply. How can she possibly think that I'm all those nice things when I'm not.

"Santana. Look at me." She said but my eyes stayed down staring at the ground. She titled my head up so I was looking her in the eyes and kissed me, it wasn't as long as the first one but just as meaningful it was like she was trying to tell me how much she loved me in that one short kiss. She pulled away and smiled at me.

"Santana don't listen to a word that bastard says you are beatiful and yeah you can be a bitch but you're really nice underneath and luckily I get to see that side of you." Quinn said smiling and smiled the biggest smile ever back.

"I love you too." I said and I leaned in and kissed her.

**QxSxQxSxQxSxQxSxQxS**

**Quinn P.O.V**

Me and Santana left school and went back to my house, not wanting to go back to Glee. We were sitting in my room watching tv cuddling when Santana said.

"Quinn what are we."

"Well we're girls and we're-" Santana cut me off mid sentence.

"No I know that but what are _We _just best friends or are we like more than that." She said emphasising the _We _part.

"I don't know but all I know is I would love to be more than just more friends." I said smirking.

"Yeah same." She said looking at. Silence.

"Santana will you go out with me." I asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Like as in be your girlfriend." She asked me looking nervous, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah." I said nervously hoping she won't reject me.

"Yeah I will" She said hugging me. My shoulder started to get wet, she must be crying.

"Santana why are you crying." I asked kissing her temple.

"Quinn." She said, her voice cracking.

"Yeah babe." I reply. I'm probably the only person thats see's this side of her. The vunerable Santana.

"Please don't hurt me." She said sobbing.

"I swear I will never ever hurt you and I will kill anyone who does or even tries to. I love you so much San." I said softly. If her dad goes near her again I will find him and kill him.

"I love you too Q. She said and she fell alsleep like that curled up in my arms.

**QxSxQxSxQxSxQxSxQxS**

**Santana's P.O.V**

Me and Quinn were currently on are way to last period which is the dreaded Glee club, I know there are going to be questions from yesterday and I don't know how to answer them.

We walked in the room and as per usual Mr. Schue wasn't here, We sat down in the front row beside each other. Finn walked in with Rachel in. Finn had a bruise in the shape of Quinns hand on his cheek. I'm proud that must've been a hell of a slap. Finn glared at Quinn ans went and sat down beside Rachel. Mr. Schue walked in and stood infront of the room a serious look etched onto his face.

"Ok so everyone we didn't get much done after Santana left and then the Finn and Quinn scene. So we have to get alot done today but first after Glee Quinn and Finn need to go to Principle Figgins office." Mr. Schue said.

"What why." Quinn said annoyedly.

"Quinn you slapped Finn I can't let that slip." said exaperatedly.

"OH YOU CAN'T LET THAT SLIP CAN YOU WHAT ABOUT ALL THOSE TIMES FINN HAS SAID SHIT ABOUT THE REST OF US GOT INTO FIGHTS, KICKED CHAIRS, THREW CHILDISH TANTRUMS AND FUCKING OUTED SANTANA DID HE GET PUNISHED, NO HE DIDN'T. THE FUCKING 10 YEAR OLD CHILD TRAPPED IN A TACO ADDICTS BODY DIDN'T HE FUCKING OUTED SANTANA THATS THE LOWEST BLOW EVER AND HE GOT AWAY SCOT FREE. HE'S YOUR FAVOURITE OUT OF ALL OF US AND DON'T DENY IT HE GET ALL THE SOLO'S EVEN THOUGH WHEN HE SINGS IT SOUNDS LIKE HE'S BEEN RAN OVER BY A TRUCK AND SCREAMED HIS LUNGS OUT AN THE TRIED TO SING, AND WHEN HE'S DANCING IT LOOKS LIKE HE HAS BEEN ASLEEP FOR YEARS AND SOMEBODY JUST WOKE HIM UP. HE NEVER GETS IN TROUBLE AND YOU ALL KNOW IT AND I'M FUCKING SICK OF IT." Quinn screamed. I personally feel sorry for her throat it must be killing her, but I'm proud that rant was awesome.

"QUINN GO TO PRINCIPLE FIGGINS OFFICE NOW." Mr. Schue yelled.

"No Mr. Schue leave her." Finn said standing up. Quinn stood up aswell and they stared each other out of it. I was starting to get nervous Quinn next to Finn looked tiny. I stood up and walked over to Quinn.

"So Santana the _worthless dyke _came over to protect her friend did she." Finn said in and evil voice.

"Leave Santana out of this." I said through gritted teeth.

"Why you afraid she can't take it." Finn said.

"Why would not be able to take it I'm probably able to take and give 20 times more than you. You're just an annoying hobbit eating little kid trapped inside an orca's bpdy. I actually feel sorry for Rachel having to deal with you." I said. Finn looked angry and the next thing I saw was a huge fist flying towards my face hitting me so hard. I felt a series of kicks to my stomach and it just reminded me of my dad. I started crying and screaming. I curled into a ball on the floor as the kicks kept coming I squeezed my eyes shut. Suddenly the kicks and hits stopped and I looked up to see Quinn on top of Finn punching him and kicking him.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

The next thing I saw was Finn repeatedly hitting and kicking Santana. I went to try and do something but I was held back by the glee boys. Why wasn't anyone doing anything about it. Santana was now curled up in a ball on the floor sobbing as Finn kept kicking her.

"I swear if you guys don't let go of me I'll get one of those razor blades Santana keeps in her hair and cut all of your balls off." I shouted and they almost immediately let go of me.

I ran up and pushed Finn of off my girl. I pushed him on the ground and hit him and kicked him with all the strength I had. I was pulled of off him by Mr. Schue. I looked over at Santana who was still on the groung in a ball.

"Suppose you're gonna let that go too." I said soo pissed off. I stood up and walked over to Santana and sat down beside her. She was still crying and her eyes were shut tight. She did this when she was having a nightmare. She started whimpering.

"No dad please don't. Please don't hurt me." She was whimpereing. I pushed some of her bangs behind her ear.

"Shh Santana you're dad's not here. He's not gonna hurt you.

"Wait what does she mean by No dad please don't. Please don't hurt me?" Kurt asks.

_**Not my best chapter but I'm really tired and I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer so there it is. Please Review. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update.**_

_**Sorcha xxx**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in like a few months it's just I've been busy. Anyway I'll be updating more often now because I'm on my summer holidays.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_"No dad please don't. Please don't hurt me." She was whimpereing. I pushed some of her bangs behind her ear._

_"Shh Santana you're dad's not here. He's not gonna hurt you._

_"Wait what does she mean by No dad please don't. Please don't hurt me?" Kurt asks._

Questions were being thrown left, right and center at the two girls. They didn't even have time to answer one before another was thrown their way. And quite frankly Quinn was craking up. She had a barely conscious girl in her arms and her fellow Glee Clubbers were being so inconsiderate. Someone's phone rang and the questions were silenced for a minute and Quinn was relieved but no sooner they had stopped they started again.

"Oh My God. Shut Up!" She screeched.

"Quinn we just wanna know what's wrong with Santana." Blaine explained with his sickeningly sweet tone. A few nods and mumbles of agreement followed that statement. Quinn rolled her eyes, _"If all of you really cared, you wouldn't be so inconsiderate slinging all of your questions without giving me time to explain. Well it's not like I'm gonna, it's not my story to tell, it's Santana's." _Quinn thought. She stood up with Santana in her arms and left the choir room. People were shouting at her to come back but Quinn honestly couldn't give a shit, all she cared about right now was Santana. She gently lay Santana in the back of her car and got in the front. She pulled out of the parking lot and her car slowly faded into the distance.

* * *

**Santana POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and was blinded by a white light shining in my face. _Where am I? _I tried to turn my head but a sudden pain in my neck stopped me. _Shit that hurt! _I couldn't see anything and the only thing I can hear is this weird continuous beeping noice. Wait a minute blinding white lights and beeping, I'm in hospital! How did I get here the last thing I remember was being in the car with Quinn.

* * *

_**Flashback (Nobody's POV)**_

_Quinn was driving Santana back to her house, her phone must off beeped about 50 times in the past minute but she ignored it. Her parents always told her never to text while driving because it's potentially worse than drink driving. She turned on the radio to ease the silence. _

_**It's getting hot in here, so hot, so take off all your clothes  
I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off  
It's getting hot in here, so hot, so take off all your clothes  
I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off  
Uh, uh, uh, let it hang all out!**_

_She hummed the tune but kept getting interrupted by her phone, she couldn't take it anymore she picked up her phone and unlocked it. She had _

_10 messages from Man Whore_

_10 messages from Porcelain_

_5 messages from Asian Explosion_

_5 missed call from GAY UNICORN and_

_1 missed call from Butch Lesbian Curls_

_She sent out a text to all of them telling them 'Santana was okay and they were on the way home' because her gaze was fixed on her phone she didn't see the oncoming truck. She looked up just as the truck collided with the side of her car sending them spining in the air..._

_Santana felt an unbearable pain in her neck and arm, she looked around and noticed she was in Quinn's car. Her thoughts immediately went to Quinn she looked around but couldnt see her in the car. _

"_QUINN!" She screamed. She noticed an ambulance outside and saw a body on a gurney and paramedics zipping the bag around it up. Thats when she blacked out! _

_**End Of Flashba**_

* * *

"Quinn. Where are you? I need you!" She screamed, she was full on sobbing at this point. She needed to know where Quinn was, she needed her to be okay. She felt someone elses presence in the room.

"Quinn's dead _sweetheart. _It's just me and you now." A voice said, while getting closer. She recognised that voice anywhere.

Her Dad...

* * *

**TBC in Part 2. Hope you enjoyed it even though it's super short. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. So guys what did you think, review and I will think about updating tomorrow.**

**Sorcha xxx**


End file.
